This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present technique that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as laptops, desktop computers, and servers, create heat that can cause decreased performance, failure, or malfunction. Therefore, cooling systems may be employed to remove this heat. For example, fans are often used to provide forced air cooling. In certain systems, such as servers, service personnel often remove, replace, or install fans during operation. Thus, the rotating fan blades present a risk of user harm without the appropriate protective measures. Unfortunately, the typical finger guard or fan grill restricts the airflow, thereby decreasing the cooling efficiency of the fan. These guards and grills also increase noise levels associated with airflow passing through the fan. Similar problems exist with other fluid systems having flow devices, such as pumps and compressors, which may be accessed during operation of the system.